Twilght Fanfiction Recommendations
by FAXalltheway
Summary: Need help finding a twilight fanfiction to read? Hopefully this will help you! This is a bunch of recommendations for different Twilght Fanfictions! it has everything you need to know about a fanfiction. Want to promote your fanfiction? Just let me the name of the fanfiction and I'll check it out and maybe your story will be posted as a recommendation!
1. Chapter 1

**No this isn't a story! Sorry, but I can help you out if you are looking for a story to read. This is a recommendation for Twilight fanfictions. I will have who it is, the summary, the characters, the rating, my personal opinion of it, etc.**

 **Now most people wouldn't review these types of things, but I would like you to review and let me know if this is actually helping you or not. You can also tell me some of your personal opinion on some of the stories and I may put it up. You can send me fanfictions that you think I should read/recommend. I also have a maximum ride one of these if you like those books too just so you know! Hope this helps you out! Please let me know if it does or does no by reviewing!**

 **Fanfic Recommendation:**

 **The Tutor by ItzMegan73 (** complete **)**

 **Summary:** New student Bella Swan needs to break out of her shy exterior and her guidance counselor has the answer: tutoring. And Bella is too new to know she shouldn't want to tutor Edward Cullen.

 **Rating: M**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **Characters: Bella and Edward**

 **Word Count: 162,443 35 chapters**

 **My personal opinion of this fic:**

So far this is my favorite fanfiction of all time! The writing is great and the story line is also amazing. I like how the characters slowly fall for each other and not all at once. I like how real it is also. Personally my favorite stories are with the bad boys falling for the good girls and this is one of them. I constantly go back to this fanfiction just to read it over and over because it is so good. I love the way the writer has all the characters in this fic. I would really recommend that you take a look at this fanfiction!

 **Please review to let me know if this is helpful or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to admit, this got a lot more attention than I originally thought that it would and that's great! I hope y'all went and read that story or are reading it, because it really is a great one. Keep reviewing and giving me suggestions or letting me know some stories that I should read and recommend.**

 **Fanfiction Recommendation:**

 **Torn by Dooba**

 **Summary:** Bella Swan has survived a living hell, twice. She no longer speaks. Nobody ever listened. The Cullen family take her into their care. Bella fights to leave her past behind, but will she be able to let love in? AH M-rated for violence, content, language

 **Rating: M**

 **Hurt/Comfort**

 **Characters: Bella and Edward**

 **Word Count:** 621,110 86 chapters

 **My personal opinion of this fic:** I have to admit, the summary for this story isn't the best so I was a little hesitant to read it because I couldn't tell if it would be good or not, no offense to you Dooba. Even though the summary isn't the best, the story is. Most stories like this would be rushed. The character would get over her problems and the guy would sweep her off her in feet in a matter of 6-8 chapters, not realistic, but this story is real and not rushed. The writing is great and all the chapters are pretty long so you can't complain about short chapters. If you like longer fanfictions then this story is definitely, and if youre not in to short fanfics, still give this one a try because it is great, trust me.

 **If I forgot anything or should add anything then let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction Recommendation:**

 **Protector: Something at First Sight by Kitty T's Keyboard** (complete)

 **Summary:** Hollywood actor Edward Cullen moves back home to New York to reconnect with his family, and escape the stress of LA after a bad break-up and the end of filming for his latest movie. On his first night back in town he goes to visit his cousin's new club, and meets a beautiful yet odd young brunette. EPOV,A/H, canon pairings. Rated M for mature themes; and later lemons. Please review!

 **Rating: M**

 **Angst/Drama**

 **Characters: [Edward, Bella]**

 **Word Count:** 221,135 34 chapters

 **My personal opinion of this fic:** I thought that all around this fanfiction was amazing. I loved the relationship that all of these characters had with each other. I love all of the details and the angsty parts! I love all the action and romance. There never seemed to be a boring chapter in this. It has also just become complete. Kitty T has another story, the same story, but in a different POV that you should also check out. I really recommend this story for everyone to read!

 **Let me know if I left anything out! Keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this update took so long! Hate to say, but most of the updates will be coming much slower these days. Sorry guys. I always just wanted to say that these recommendations aren't in any order. They are just in random order, not most favorite and down. Oh and I don't normally go back and update these, so if a story gets completed after I post a recommendation, the recommendation doesn't get changed so it will still say that it is incomplete. Just FYI.**

 **Fanfiction Recommendation:**

 **Reason For Living by RobzBeanie** (complete)

 **Summary:** **COMPLETE ** A man who just wants to live and a woman who forgot how to live. Can they be what the other needs to survive? Recluse Bella gets a surprise when she answers her door. Rated C for Cheekyward. AH, Tattward ** #5 IN THE LEMONADE STAND FIC OF THE WEEK POLL, WEEK OF 9/24-9/30 ** #5 in Top Ten Completed Fics for Jul 2013 on TwiFanfictionRecs **

 **Rating: M**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Characters: Bella and Edward**

 **Word Count:** 162,579 42 chapters

 **My personal opinion of this fanfic:** As always, RobzBeanie did an amazing job. I could really feel how Bella felt. This one was a tear jerker for me on certain parts. The emotions were so real! I love all the little twists she put in this fic! Great writing as always and you will definitely be seeing more recommendations with her stories.

 **Hope this is helpful for everyone! Don't forget to review, they really help me and make me smile** **!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction Recommendation:**

 **Naughty Can Be Nice by RobzBeanie** (complete)

 **Summary:** Bella Swan wants nothing more than to protect her job, her reputation and her heart from Edward Cullen. But damn that young intern is so hard to resist. ** OLDERWARD/OLDERELLA CONTEST - Second Place Best Overall Story, Best Drama and Best Edward **

 **Rating: M**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **Characters: Bella, Edward**

 **Word Count:** 11,882 One-shot

 **My personal opinion of this fic:** I love this one-shot so much. I'm not big on the older girl younger guy kinda thing normally, but this was great. It was funny and sweet, and what made it even better was the fact that it had Christmas in it! You really need to go check out this cute little one-shot because it is awesome!

 **Keep reviewing!**


End file.
